Through Eyes of Sapphire
by Feathery Kuja1
Summary: A story of the game through Kuja's eyes. *NOT FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Through Eyes of Sapphire  
  
by Feathery Kuja  
  
A/N: I don't own Kuja or any FF9 related items you may find in this story. This is kinda weird so dont take it very seriously..... Oh yeah, try not to flame me too bad, my self-esteem has been exceptionally low.....  
  
Kuja stared thoughtfully into the mist that stood before him. The wind brushed lightly across his pale face like the soft touch of feathers. The breeze tossed his hair about in the morning sky. The silver dragon flew gracefully below him; purple and green feathers fell from the wings with each steady beat.  
  
He sighed and looked down at the land below him. Endless green fields of rolling hills stretched below him; some areas dotted with trees and lined with great mountains topped with snowy white peaks. A flock of white doves flew below the gliding dragon towards the kingdom before him.  
  
In the middle of this sat a great structure. A large pewter and blue colored palace with a massive crystal blade jutting from the center. It gleamed powerfully in the sunlight, the bright rays dancing across it like magnificent acrobats.  
  
A low growl escaped the silver dragon as it began its long descend to the outskirts of the kingdom. Obviously the dragon felt the same way as Kuja concerning the fact that neither of them wanted to make a big entrance. Not today. The people would learn soon enough.  
  
The dragon's large claws sunk into the soft earth of the seemingly endless fields. Kuja slide slowly from the beast's back, touching down lightly onto the grass below. Glassy beads of dew still hung onto the deep green blades of grass.  
  
A new kingdom stood before his eyes. Magnificent places, and unfamiliar faces; banquet halls and peasant stalls. Finally, a new world to explore and enjoy. And destroy, he thought grimly.  
  
He waved his hand gingerly, signaling for the dragon to depart. Obediently, it's great wings spread full into the sky, they beat down hard and it was lifted into the air on the small current. A cloud of purple tinted feathers dripped from the sky like rain.  
  
Kuja stood watching it for a moment, then turned back around to face this new place. He smirked as his plans- Garland's plans- ran through his mind one more time before carrying out the first step. He began to walk steadily towards the towering structures ahead of him in a sadistic smugness.  
  
A/N: Okay, stay tuned for chapter two (if you even liked one...) because I should be finishing it soon...... 


	2. Meeting Queen Brahne

A/N: Okay, chapter two is up. Sorry if I'm a little slow at updating, but school is back in session and I have quizes and tests and homework and etc... You know the feeling.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The boredom of this woman was truly amazing. She droned on and on about her pitiful kingdom while he sat, nodding in agreement at all the right times. The only thing he found truly amusing about her was her incredible size. He had never seen anyone quite like that before.  
  
"Yes, with this new power Alexandria will be the imperial kingdom!" she stated enthusiastically, waving her arms in expressive bliss and triumph.  
  
"Of course, your majesty, but I will need permission to extract them from her when she is ready."  
  
The Queen of Alexandria looked back at him blankly; she had been broken from her previous act of dancing in nauseating joy. Understanding dawned upon her blubbery face. "Oh, of course." she said before turning back to dancing around the room like a royal fool.  
  
"Then I shall begin preparing immediately." Kuja said rising from his seat in a stiff armchair. "It will take some time, you know."  
  
In truth, he just wanted to get out of this mad house of a castle and away from its lunatic of a queen.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" the Queen cried from the other side of the rather large room where she was still dancing in sickening ecstasy.  
  
Kuja groaned. "They I shall meet with you again at a later time. Good-bye, your majesty."  
  
He bowed deeply and then exited the room into the main entrance. How had he gotten landed with doing business with a totally insane woman such as this? Is Garland trying my authority? Do I even have authority?!  
  
His flow of thoughts stopped abruptly when he saw a girl sitting on the stairs reading an old, worn book entitled 'I Want to be Your Canary' by Lord Avon. Her long, luxurious brown hair hung past her shoulders and down her back. Large, dark brown eyes slid from left to right as she read the book. The skirts of her white gown pooled around her delicate ankles as she sat, oblivious of her observer.  
  
So this is the princess? Amazing...  
  
He finally tore his eyes away from her and marched through the large doors of the castle into the brilliant sunlight.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII sat reading the script of Lord Avon's play that she would see tonight in the castle in honor of her sixteenth birthday. She also saw the man with the silver-white hair watching her.  
  
Who was that? I have never seen him-or anyone with his sense of style- around Alexandria... I'll go ask mother....  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm in the process of writing chapter three right now.... 


End file.
